There's a website on WHAT!
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: ONESHOT : Ino made a website all about SasuNaru, what happens when Naruto finds out. Short, with a few side pairings, and just a little lime and humour. drivil


**Summary: Ino made a website all about SasuNaru, what happens when Naruto finds out?**

**Warning: This is fluff but not lemon, at the maximum it is lime, with a tiny bit of humour, this took me 10 minutes at the end of a lesson. Oh yeah, go me.**

**Enjoy this babble and review. ^__^**

**ONESHOT: There's a website on what?!**

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked, glancing down at the computer screen as Sasuke scrolled down. His face turned a deep crimson as he read what his best friend was reading. "WHAT IS THAT!?" He yelled, kicking Sasuke's chair and watching as Sasuke grinned and said,

"Fanfiction. It's some website that Ino created so people can fantasize about us and share it with others"

"Ino? She did? She hates me? Why would she make a website about be banging you?"

"No idea but even if she hates you she thinks I'm hot and finds both of us together sexy. And you know the best part?"

"What?"

"I'm always the one on top" Naruto's jaw dropped, kicking Sasuke in the thigh as he stomped back towards his room.

Sasuke chuckled as he turned back towards some of the lemon he was reading. He wished he could do all this to Naruto but the blonde was a thick as a plank when it came to Sasuke's romantic feelings. He just lived with the idiot and prayed one day he wouldn't walk in on Sasuke doing the nasty.

* * *

In school the next day Naruto was glaring at the blonde sitting in front of him, who was smiling innocently as he yelled,

"What's all this shit about me and Sasuke? I never said you could go posting crap about us and… well it's gross, how could you even think like that?!" Ino giggled as Naruto went bright red and covered his face mumbling 'Stupid Sasuke' before returning to his glaring.

"Well Naruto, I'm pretty sure all the girls here would agree that you without a shirt on and standing, sweaty in Sasuke's arms would be more then enough to make them drool over you."

"You're lying; no way would Sakura do that"

"Sakura designed the web page"

"No! How about Hinata?"

"She is one of the sponsors and she writes for it. She doesn't do mature but she does do 'themed on mature' so she's getting there" Naruto felt his brain wither as he stared over at Sasuke who was sitting on his chair with a smug look.

"Stop laughing arse hole"

"I wasn't laughing"

"Well you wanted too"

"Oh shut up dobe"

"Teme" Naruto leaned forward and hissed in Sasuke's face who was still smirking slightly as he pissed off the blonde more. Naruto would have leaned in and punched the raven but he noticed all the girls' eyes on them. He turned his glower on the crowd and then bellowed,

"Don't tell me you are all perverts as well?" The girls looked at each other in confusion until Naruto glared at Ino and they all blushed. "Why?" He yelled throwing his hands in the air and running towards the teacher's lounge hoping Iruka could give him some support. Bad idea.

Iruka was pinned against a desk. Kakashi was on top with his mask pulled away from his face as he kissed the other man. Iruka moaned and wrapped his legs around the others mans waist, encouraging him to go further. Naruto stared as Iruka groped Kakashi's backside and stroked his fingers up the others spine. Hearing growls of pleasure Iruka slid his fingers won the others trousers and purred. Naruto wondered why Iruka was so feral when excited and why he was going at it in school? It was a thrill almost getting caught.

Naruto was glowing red and ran back into the classroom sitting down. Sasuke noticed the pink faced blonde and leant over asking,

"Why so pink fishcake?" Naruto turned even redder and only managed to stutter out,

"d-don't go to the t-t-teachers l-l-lounge" Sasuke noticed the blush and realised he must have caught those two in the act. Sasuke had been a witness to the two getting frivolous in public places for a while. They had been a couple for about 16 years now and Sasuke knew sometimes just touching wasn't enough, they needed some sort of thrill.

"It's ok, they will be finished soon. Iruka never lets Kakashi go the whole way at school" Naruto went purple and rolled off the chair, crawling his way out into the corridor before running back home.

* * *

Naruto got home and sat in front of the computer. He glanced at the open web pages Sasuke had left for when he came home and opened another one, searching in the website and then his own name. He blushed to find over 200,000 entries, making his body flare in heat. He flicked through and realised most were about Sasuke on the top but Naruto found a few, some very erotic ones, where he was on the top and jumped for joy, giving a little dance as he cheered himself on.

"This is …Naruto and Sasuke…NaruSasu… what's a preview?....Sasuke… whined…Naruto…licked…jerking…yelped…came…slick…slapping flesh… pumping hands…" Naruto almost rolled off the chair as he read through and blushed. He decided when he was on top -in the stories- it was better. He left it open for when Sasuke came home and began to make himself some Ramen.

* * *

When Sasuke sat down at his computer he noticed the same website with a different page and began to read. He was getting turned on by the fact he was pinning Naruto but then felt his body shudder when Naruto pinned him, taking the lead. Sasuke glared at the screen until he heard someone burst into hysterics behind him.

"You are so funny. I knew they weren't all about you being on the top, see. I'm the one giving it"

"I thought you said this was gross and were outraged they made it and you went on it?"

"No, it was open so I-"

"Isn't this another internet?"

"No, stop twisting it, I was onl-"

"Shut up Naruto"

Sasuke leapt up and pressed his mouth to Naruto's, using the shock from his speed to slip his tongue inside and move around the mouth, causing the already heated blonde to boil. Sasuke lapped at Naruto's jaw and neck, sucking on parts before he whispered in a husky tone,

"Well then, let's see who really tops" Naruto felt his knees go weak, pressing harder against the raven and slipping his hand inside the others shirt. Naruto wasn't sure what exactly Sasuke was doing but knew it felt so good and right.

The blonde jerked his hips towards the raven and grinned into the sloppy kiss as he heard a groan. Naruto felt his brain had melted when Sasuke licked down the side of his neck, locking his fingers in the dark glossy hair to stay standing.

The raven grinned, pushing up the blonde's shirt and pressing his hands onto his hips, pushing his body up against the desk. He licked Naruto's earlobe, gently raking his nails up the tan skin and stopping to squeeze a hardened nipple.

Naruto's body convulsed at the feeling and grinded up against Sasuke, letting the raven's fingers unhook his belt and loosen the zip on his trousers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx……………………………………

Needless to say, Sasuke topped from then on and Naruto waddled.

Naruto rolled over the next morning, his back ached low down and his arse was killing him. He hissed in pain as he rolled over towards his dark haired friend and shook his head. He knew deep down he would let the raven top him and was glad because it felt damn good.

He watched the pale man, his milky skin reflecting the morning sun and suddenly yelped as he glanced at the clock.

"Sasuke!" He yelled as he ran towards the shower, "Get up or we'll be super late" Naruto rushed off as the raven lifted his head slowly, scowling at the light which invaded his room. He decided it listen to Naruto and followed him into the bathroom. He couldn't be expected to go to school looking like this could he?

The two ran into school, having already missed the first lesson, neither wanted to miss another.

Naruto was red faced as he walked up to Iruka and almost begged in apology,

"Sorry Iruka, we slept in" The girls in the class all started to mutter making Naruto's red face a deeper red and, luckily, Iruka didn't question them as they sat down.

"So, Sasuke finally got you on your knees did he?" Ino whispered from next to him, making Naruto's cheeks stain crimson.

"W-What makes you think that?" Naruto stuttered, as he watched Ino pointed to her neck then at him. Naruto glanced down his shirt and noticed a few red marks on his chest and then gasped. He put both hands round his neck and glared at the raven only getting the few words,

"I told you I was always on top and the ones on top like to make the claim obvious." Ino shrieked in joy and the rest of the girls all joined hands and did the conga round the room.

Only later on did Naruto find out they also had a website for Shino with Kiba and Neji with Shikimaru. He found it hilarious, and surprisingly, the others did not.

* * *

**This was a load of drivel, I was planning on writing a proper smutty scene but decided I was too tired so this gabber was enough.**

**Review or something. Thanks. xXx ^__^**


End file.
